


Naughty Costumes and Tasty Treats

by Ltleflrt



Series: Tattoos and Ties [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Professor Dean, Sex Toys, Smut, Student Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really really really likes Castiel's Halloween Costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Costumes and Tasty Treats

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is a few days late for Halloween, but inspiration didn't strike until nearly midnight. I was too tired to stay up writing it, so I waited until the next morning to get started. It was a fun weekend project anyway :D
> 
> Also, I swear that most of the girls who came Trick or Treating at my door wore costumes traditionally worn by boys, and half of those added tutus to the ensemble. It warmed my heart.

The knock at the door accompanied by a chorus of “Trick or Treat!” had Dean jogging for the front of the house.  He’d been lounging in the living room watching Evil Dead 2 while he waited for kids to come knocking, but there hadn’t been many Trick or Treaters this year and he’d gotten distracted by Castiel’s party preparations in the bedroom. 

Leaving his nearly naked boyfriend to his makeup application, Dean went to answer the door.  He was greeted by all four Ninja Turtles.  In tutus.  That matched their ninja masks. 

“Oh well now that’s just friggin’ adorable,” he muttered as he started passing out candy to the little girls.   

The smallest, wearing Michelangelo's orange, grinned up at him, and there was a gap where her top two front teeth were missing.  “Thanks, Mister.” 

Just barely he restrained himself from reaching out to tousle her pale blond hair.  He settled for a small wave.  “You’re welcome, kiddo.  Have fun, and be safe.” 

She practically sparkled at him when her smile widened.  Then she scampered off to join the others who were already halfway down the driveway.  He couldn’t suppress his own grin.  He’d never stop getting a kick out of seeing kids in Halloween costumes. 

He set the candy bowl back on the table in the entryway, and closed the door.  Then he made his way back to the master bathroom where Castiel was just finishing up his makeup.  Dean paused in the doorway and took in the gloriously muscled back covered in tattooed feathers, tracing the line of Castiel’s spine to where it disappeared under a pair of tight black satin-smooth hotpants.   

His fingers itched to slide under the stretchy material, but the last time he’d tried, he’d gotten his hands slapped.  He chewed his bottom lip, contemplating another attempt, but he behaved himself because he didn’t want to mess up Castiel’s careful application of the liner around his eyes.  Instead he crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the door frame.   

“Y’know, I haven’t seen as many Elsas as I thought I would,” he commented lightly.   

Castiel’s eyes met his in the mirror’s reflection briefly before his attention went back to what he was doing.  “Well that’s a disappointment.  I heard there was a drinking game for it.”  He finished applying the thick eyeliner and stood up straight, tilting his face back and forth to check his work.  “Every time you see an Elsa, take a shot.” 

Dean chuckled, and finally stepped forward.  He pressed himself against Castiel’s back, and hooked his chin over his shoulder.  Finally, he allowed his itchy fingers to touch, but only rested his hands on Castiel’s hips.  “Well we wouldn’t have even gotten a buzz tonight,” he said against Castiel’s ear.  “I saw one at the grocery store today, but that’s it.  Instead I’m seeing superheros in tutus.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened, looking larger and bluer than normal with their outlining of black.  “Really?” 

Dean slid his hands forward over Castiel’s stomach, moving slowly to prevent himself from another reprimand.  “Yep.  Spiderman… er, well Spider _girl_ I guess.  She Hulk.  I just saw all four Ninja Turtles.  All wearing tutus.”

“That’s great!” Castiel was grinning.  It was the wide one that wrinkled his nose, and made Dean’s stomach flip every time he saw it.  “Now we just need to see a little boy dressed as Elsa, and I’ll have a little more of my faith in humanity restored.” 

“That would be pretty awesome,” Dean allowed.  

He remembered the year Sam wanted to dress up as Kiki from that anime Kiki’s Delivery Service that he loved so much, and Dean had helped him put the costume together and hide it so their dad wouldn’t flip out about it.  Sam had been over the moon when he’d gone through his school’s Halloween parade and so many people had liked it.  Dean had been stressed out the whole day, worried about bullies, but they’d lucked out and managed to avoid any mishaps.  

“You should come,” Castiel said, changing the subject.  He twisted around in Dean’s arms and linked his arms around his shoulders. 

Dean accepted the embrace readily, loving the feel of Castiel’s body pressed against his own.  “I dunno, man.  I grew out of the whole dressing up for Halloween thing a really long time ago.”  He ran his hands up and down Castiel’s bare back, and pulled him in closer, smirking when Castiel’s pupils widened.  “You could stay home with me.  We could shut off the porch light and fool around for the rest of the night.” 

To his disappointment, Castiel didn’t even look tempted.  Instead, he pouted, an expression that was completely contrived and yet Dean knew it would be successful when Castiel shifted until their pelvises rubbed together in a slow drag.  “I really wish you would come.  Anna has worked really hard on this party and I don’t want to let her down.”   

Dean attempted to resist.  “Yeah, but who’ll hand out candy to the Trick or Treaters?”  He shivered a little when Castiel’s fingers slid up into the short hair at the back of Dean’s neck, nails scratching lightly at his scalp.   

“What Trick or Treaters?” Castiel countered.  “It’s nearly eight o’clock and that’s only the fourth group of kids to come knocking.  How long ago was the last group?  An hour?” 

Dean scowled.  It was true.  He’d lived in this house for about five years now, and he’d never really had a lot of kids stop by.  Each year the number dwindled as more and more parents decided to take their kids trick or treating at the strip malls instead.  It depressed him a little because he enjoyed seeing what the kids dressed up as.  The little ones always had great costumes, and they were always so proud of them. 

Bending down until his forehead bumped against Castiel’s, he grumbled “Alright, you’ve got a point.” 

“So you’ll go?” 

“Yeah.”  Dean nudged his nose against Castiel’s, silently urging him to tilt his head to the side for a proper kiss.  He kept it mostly chaste, no tongue, although it took all of his willpower to do so with Castiel’s nipple rings digging into his chest through his shirt.  “But it’s too late for me to get a costume.” 

Castiel pulled away enough to grin at him in a way that made Dean more than a little worried.  “I brought one for you.” 

Dean tilted his head back and laughed.  When he had control of himself again, he shook his head at Castiel ruefully.  “You knew I’d say yes, didn’t you?” 

Castiel only smiled.  He tugged at Dean’s hair.  “C’mon, let’s get you ready for the party.” 

When Dean saw the t-shirt Castiel pulled out of his overnight bag, he threw his head back and laughed.

 

\----

 

A few hours later, Dean was comfortably buzzed as he watched Castiel from across the room.  He leaned against a wall in a quiet place and sipped at his beer, enjoying the lull in the socializing.  Cas’ idea for a costume was a Superman t-shirt under an unbuttoned white shirt and his glasses, so Dean looked like Clark Kent in mid-transformation.  It was simple, and at least he was comfortable in it.

At first most of the people at the party recognized him as a professor despite his “costume”, and nervously gave him a wide berth.  But then Jo, Charlie, and Anna had ganged up on him, teasing him about his glasses and dragging him around the party to include him in the festivities.  After that it hadn’t taken long for most of the kids to warm up to him. 

Well, they weren’t exactly kids.  But since he was at least a decade older than most of them, and he’d been watching their drunken antics for a while, it certainly felt like he was surrounded by a bunch of kids. 

His eyes traced his boyfriend’s form.  Castiel was definitely _not_ a kid.  Thank God.  Because Dean had been half hard for him all night.  

Castiel’s costume consisted of those damn hotpants, scuffed knee-high combat boots, a long sleeved shirt-like thing that only covered his arms and shoulders, leaving his pierced nipples and belly bare, and black feathery wings strapped to his shoulders.  When Dean had seen the complete costume, he’d started earnestly trying to talk Castiel into staying home.   

Unfortunately the fucker was immune to Dean’s pouting. 

Just as Dean was considering the merits of grabbing another beer versus dragging his boyfriend out to the car for some hurried blowjobs to take a little pressure off his raging libido, Castiel looked up.  He was laughing at something one of the other drunk college students was saying, but as soon as he caught sight of Dean he went still. 

Dean didn’t move as he watched Castiel excuse himself from his friends.  He rubbed the rim of his empty beer bottle against his bottom lip as he waited for the younger man to approach him. 

“We need to go,” Castiel said, taking the bottle away from him and setting it on a nearby bookshelf.  “Now.” 

Dean only raised an eyebrow.  “But I’m enjoying the party.” 

Castiel’s lips twitched, but he managed to keep a mostly serious expression.  “You’re a terrible liar.” 

“No, really,” Dean insisted, hiding his own smile.  After all the sexual frustration Castiel had caused him, he was definitely going to take a little bit of revenge, despite the fact that his dick was trying to stand up and say hello now that his boyfriend was within touching range.  He gestured around the room.  “I’m people watching.” 

He’d been _Castiel watching_ , and by the way Castiel’s lips quirked up, his boyfriend knew it.   

“Dean.” 

Oh God, that throaty murmur nearly short circuited his brain.  He had to clear his throat twice before he could respond.  “Yeah, Cas?” 

Castiel narrowed the space between them.  His breath brushed over Dean’s jaw when he spoke.  “Take me home and fuck me.” 

And that was it for Dean’s self control.  “Yeah, let’s get the hell out of here.” 

He ignored the looks he received as he wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s wrist and dragged him through the crowd toward the front door.  Let them judge.  He was going home with the hottest guy in the room, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. 

Castiel laughed quietly once they were in the car, and Dean was pulling out of the neighborhood a little faster than he probably should.  “You sure you’re good to drive?” 

“Don’t talk, Cas,” Dean grunted.  “I can’t handle your sex voice right now.” 

“No?” Castiel unsnapped his belt buckle and slid closer.  “There’s other uses for my mouth, you know.” 

“Cas…” Dean warned.  He shifted his hips, suddenly highly uncomfortable in his slacks as Castiel’s breath brushed against the side of his neck. 

He jumped when fingers slid over his thigh and brushed against the bulge between his legs.  Castiel leaned in closer and spoke right against Dean’s ear, his lips brushing against the shell.  “I saw the way you were watching me, Dean.” His tongue flicked out, and Dean groaned at the wet contact.  “I liked it.” 

Dean groaned, and bit his bottom lip.  His shoulders tensed when Castiel’s long fingers unzipped his fly and slipped into his pants.  He wanted to ask Cas what he was doing, but his brain wasn’t that far behind.  He already knew. 

He shifted again, letting his legs fall open as Castiel freed his aching dick from the confines of his clothing.  Leaving one hand with a deathgrip on the steering wheel, he draped the other around Castiel’s shoulders.  “Man, I’m not sure this is a good idea.” 

“Better keep your eyes on the road then.” 

Dean sucked in a shocked breath as Castiel bent down and took the head of his dick in his mouth.  It sputtered back out as he felt the light scrape of teeth.  “Jesus fuck, Cas,” he whined breathlessly. 

Castiel may have been dressed as an angel, but he had the mouth of a goddamn devil.  The angle was off, and because he couldn’t get his pants down over his hips, Castiel couldn’t reach much, but that did not detract from the blowjob _in the least._    

A hot tongue lapped over the head of his dick, and soft lips sucked softly, and Dean had to concentrate really fucking hard to keep from dropping his head back against the seatback and just letting himself relax into the pleasure.  He was careful not to let his foot rest too hard on the gas pedal, and he obeyed every traffic law to the letter.  Because getting pulled over while his boyfriend was sucking him off would only be slightly less awful than getting into an accident.   

But as careful as he was being, he couldn’t help but drop his free hand to the back of Castiel’s head, pressing gently and undulating his hips slightly to try and get deeper into that wet heat. 

Luckily for him and anyone else on the road with him, the drive from Anna’s house to his was not very long.  He pulled into the driveway only fifteen minutes later, but when he tried to get Castiel’s attention to let him know he could stop, Cas made a dissenting noise and kept sucking his dick. 

Dean didn’t argue, although he hoped it was late enough that the teenagers weren’t still out causing trouble.  He finally let his head drop back on the seat, and shifted until Castiel could reach him a little better.   

“Cas,” he hissed, and his hips jerked up at a particularly wicked swipe of Castiel’s tongue.  He ran his fingers through the dark hair at the back of Castiel’s neck.  “I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” 

That was enough to finally get Castiel’s attention.  The younger man let Dean’s dick slide out of his lips with a wet slurp, and he pushed himself up so he could look at Dean.  His hand slipped down between his own legs and pressed the heel of his hand against his dick.  Dean could see he was hard, and the tiny satin shorts did nothing to hide it.   

“Inside, Dean,” Castiel murmured.  “I need your cock.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Dean answered with a grin as he tucked himself mostly back into his pants, then shoved the car door open.  

Their quick trip to the front porch and fumbling at the door was reminiscent of their first meeting, and Dean laughed into Castiel’s kiss as they fell through the opening and landed against the opposite wall again, this time with Castiel pressing him against the hard surface and kicking the door shut behind him. 

“Dean,” Cas murmured between deep kisses that left them both gasping.  He pressed his whole body against Dean’s, rocking his hips forward so their dicks slotted up next to each other.  “Dean, I need you…” 

Finally taking the opportunity to grab a handful of the ass that had been tempting him for hours already, Dean slipped his fingers under the waistband of Castiel’s shorts.  He squeezed the muscles, spreading Castiel’s ass cheeks apart, and drank in all the hungry noises Castiel made against his mouth. 

When his fingers slid toward Castiel’s hole, he sucked in a surprised breath and jerked his head back so he could look down at him.  “Is that… Cas, are you wearing a _plug?_ ” 

The house was dark except for the dim light from the street lamp outside leaking through the curtains, but it was just enough for Dean to catch the flash of Castiel’s wicked smile.  “Trick or Treat?” 

Dean groaned and buried his face against Castiel’s neck.  He pressed his fingers against the base of the plug, and smirked when Castiel made a needy noise.  “Is this the trick or the treat?” 

“Trick,” Castiel answered breathlessly, his voice hitching when Dean rocked to plug into a new angle. 

Dean gave the plug a gentle pull, and then pushed it back into place.  He sucked lightly at Castiel’s neck, not hard enough to mark, not yet.  That would come later. 

Castiel responded by rubbing their dicks together again.  “Dean.”  He dug his fingers into Dean’s upper arms and pushed him back so that they could look at each other again.   

He didn’t have to speak for Dean to know what he wanted.  Sliding his hands further down into Castiel’s shorts until he could grasp the back of his thighs, he made sure to get a good grip and then with a grunt of effort lifted Castiel and wrapped his legs around his waist.  Because his hands were still inside Castiel’s shorts, the movement shoved them down until his ass was bare. 

Dean’s back twinged a little, because Castiel was nearly as large as he was, but he ignored it and carried Castiel into the bedroom, where he dropped him onto the bed.  With one motion, he pulled the shorts off, careful to not let them get caught on Castiel’s boots.  

Castiel had left his feathery wings out in the car, but he still had that half shirt on.  He started to tug at one of the sleeves but Dean grabbed his wrist.  “No.  Leave that on.  And the boots.” 

One dark eyebrow went up, but Castiel didn’t argue.   

Dean let his wrist go, but murmured a warning not to move.  He arranged Castiel’s body until his hips were right at the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor.  Then he left him there and went to the bedside table to flick on the lamp and grab the bottle of lube he kept in the drawer, along with a condom.  When he came around the foot of the bed again, his eyes fell on Castiel’s hand which was slowly pulling at his cock.  

“Damn.”  Dean paused to admire the view.  “I’m a lucky son-of-a-bitch.” 

Castiel grinned and rolled his hips.  “So you say.  I’m the one getting a dick up my ass tonight though.” 

“Mouthy fucker.”  But Dean was grinning too.  He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of the way Castiel teased him, verbally and otherwise.  “Don’t think that just because you’re on your back that you’re bottoming.  What if I want to ride your dick tonight?” 

“Is that what you want?” Castiel’s hand paused at the base of his dick, squeezing, and Dean felt a rush of lust at the sight.  

God, that was the million dollar question, wasn’t it?  Fuck Castiel’s beautifully prepped ass, or climb on his lap and ride him like a pony to Orgasm Town.  Both options were equally awesome.  After a few seconds of deliberation, he finally shook his head.  “Nah.  I don’t want to waste this,” he said, reaching down and pushing at the plug again. 

“Thank God,” Cas breathed out even as his head tilted back on the bed, exposing his throat. 

Taking that as an invitation, Dean leaned over him, bracing a palm on the mattress, and swiped his tongue over Castiel’s pulse before biting down gently.  He kissed and suckled his way down, nosing past Castiel’s shirt until he reached one of his nipples.  He drank in Castiel’s whimpers and moans as he played with the hoop between his lips and teeth.  He sucked it into his mouth hard, and flicked it with his tongue. 

When he finally lifted his head and looked down at what he’d done, the skin around Castiel’s nipple was swollen, and already purpling up.  Dean kissed his mark gently, and then continued mouthing his way down Castiel’s ribs and stomach.  He stopped to lap at the head of Castiel’s cock, sucking it into his mouth once before letting it go.   

He chuckled at Castiel’s whine and knelt down between his knees.  He dropped the condom on the bed and sat the bottle of lube between his own legs then ran his hands over the skin of Castiel’s thighs, enjoying the tickle of hair under his palms.  He watched Castiel’s muscles twitch, making the base of the plug shift.   

“God, Cas, I can’t believe you’ve been wearing this the whole time we were at the party… I couldn’t even tell.” 

“That…” Castiel paused with a broken whine when Dean leaned forward and licked his perineum.  The rest of his words came out in a rush.  “... was the whole point.” 

Dean chuckled and placed another small kiss against the spot.  Then he settled back on his heels and grabbed the base of the plug.  Slowly, he pulled it out, watching the way the widest part stretched Castiel open even further.  He stopped with it there and grabbed the lube.  He popped the bottle open and drizzled a little over the exposed part of the plug, then shoved it back in. 

Castiel’s hips came off the bed, and from the way his cry was muffled, Dean suspected he might have shoved a hand over his own mouth.  Dean didn’t look because he was busy rocking the plug in and out, twisting it and sliding it in at different angles.  This was the first time they’d ever played with a toy, and now that they were here, he was seriously considering digging out the box of goodies he had hidden away in the back of his closet.  

But that could wait for another time.  He was so fucking hard right now that he felt like his head was going to explode, and not in the fun way.  He only teased Castiel with the plug for another few moments, making sure to add lube every so often to get him completely slicked up.   

He pulled the plug free completely, and dropped it on the floor near his knees.  He wanted to get up and shove his dick right in Castiel’s ass, but he paused long enough to make sure he was truly ready.  Castiel’s body opened easily to three of his fingers, and the urgent sounds he received when he pushed in a fourth finger made him bite down hard on his bottom lip.  He should have known that Castiel would be fine, because he was always begging Dean to fuck him before Dean thought he’d be ready.   

And it was a good thing, too, because Dean was done waiting.  He scrambled to his feet and tugged at one of Castiel’s knees.  “Roll over.  Get on your hands and knees.” 

Castiel was quick to obey, and within seconds he was looking at Dean over his shoulder.  The dark makeup around his eyes made his sultry expression look downright fucking wicked.  He looked like a damn incubus, with the feathers all over his back, and the black combat boots still on his feet.   

The bed was low enough that his ass was exactly even with Dean’s dick, and Dean planned on taking full advantage of the situation. 

Grabbing one of Castiel’s hips in one hand, he palmed his own hard dick with the other, putting pressure against the base for just a moment before he grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth.  He’d never buttoned his pants back up after Castiel’s surprised car blowjob, so it took little effort to jerk the zipper back down and push his underwear out of the way.  Over the last few months he’d gotten a lot of practice putting a condom on with one hand, although it was difficult with the way his fingers were trembling with need, he was successful anyway.  And then he was sinking into slick heat, hissing his pleasure between clenched teeth.   

When he was buried balls deep, he paused and ran his hands over Castiel’s hips and spine.  “God, you’re fucking gorgeous like this,” he murmured. 

“Dean…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Please…” 

And how could he deny that request?   

He pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward.  Castiel let out a low wail and let his elbows collapse so he was face down on the quilt.  Dean held his hips tight and started fucking him in earnest, reveling at the wrecked sounds Castiel made with each deep thrust that made a perfect counterpoint to the slap of skin on skin. 

Briefly he wished they could go without the condom.  He wanted desperately to fill the ass clenching his cock with come, and watch it seep out after he was done with it, while Castiel gasped and shuddered through through the aftermath of his own orgasm. 

The mental image nearly tipped him over the edge, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip again so the pain would distract him.  He didn’t want to come yet.  Not until Castiel was a broken mess. 

Leaning forward, he slipped his hands under Castiel’s armpits, getting a good grip on his shoulders and pulling him up so that his back was pressed against Dean’s chest.  He had a moment where he cursed himself for not taking his shirt off yet, but the thought dissolved immediately when the new angle made Castiel let out a high pitched whine.   

He wrapped one arm around Castiel’s stomach, and reached down with his other hand to grab the hard, leaking dick that he’d been tempted to ride earlier.  Resuming the motion of his hips, he also ran his thumb through Castiel’s precome, smearing it around and grinning at the breathy little whimpers Castiel had been reduced to. 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” he muttered against Castiel’s ear.  A burning started at the base of Dean’s spine and he knew he was close.  The heat unfurled low in his belly, and his balls tightened. 

Castiel nodded jerkily, and made a sound that was close enough to “uh huh” for Dean’s liking.   

“Come on then, Angel,” Dean grunted between thrusts that shoved Castiel’s dick into his fist.  “Come for me.  Wanna feel you squeezing my cock.” 

And then there was a spurt of hot liquid between his fingers, and Castiel was keening.  Reaching back and grabbing at Dean’s hair.  Castiel’s body tightened, squeezing Dean’s dick and pulling him over the edge into his own orgasm.   

They both collapsed forward on the bed, Dean doing his best to catch is weight on his arms so he didn’t crush Castiel.  Carefully he rolled to Castiel’s side, pulling free of his tight body.  He left the condom on for now, too fuzzy headed from endorphins to deal with it at the moment. 

Castiel stayed on his stomach, but turned his head on the mattress so that he faced Dean.  His features were soft, expression smugly satiated.  “Mmm… treat…” he mumbled. 

Dean huffed out a laugh, still somewhat breathless.  “You’re a bit old for trick or treating aren’t you?”  A sudden thought occurred to him, and his hand, which had been stroking patterns along Castiel’s ribs, stilled.  “Wait, how old are you?” 

Castiel grinned.  “I’m twenty-three.” 

Dean groaned and rolled onto his back.  He threw an arm over his eyes and took a shuddering breath.  “Oh God, I’m going to Hell,” he muttered. 

“Why?”  There was laughter in Castiel’s voice. 

“You’re just a damn kid, that’s why!” Dean snapped, although there wasn’t very much heat in it.  “You don’t even remember a world without The Simpsons!  Fuck, I feel so _old_ now.” 

The bed shifted as Castiel rose up on his elbows and leaned over Dean, planting a kiss on his jaw.  “That’s bullshit,” he said as he nuzzled close.  When Dean shifted his arm, Castiel curled against his side and used his shoulder for a pillow.  “You’re what, thirty-six, thirty-seven?” 

“Jesus, Cas if you’re trying to make me feel better, you suck at it really bad,” Dean griped.  “I’m only thirty-five.” 

“Yeah, thirty-five and you just fucked me into next week.  Definitely not old.”   

Castiel chuckled, a deep throated sound that definitely did not sound like anything other than a grown man.  That more than anything he said made Dean feel better about the age difference. 

Dean dropped the arm covering his eyes and shifted more onto his side so they were lying face to face.  He ran a thumb along Castiel’s bottom eyelid, smudging the makeup.  He almost said something sappy like _you make me feel young_ , but years of denying those kinds of feelings had built up a wall between his head and his mouth and the words weren’t able to slip past it.  Instead he went with something a little more neutral.  “Thanks for dragging me out tonight.  I enjoyed it.” 

It was the truth.  Having Castiel nearby while he socialized with Jo, Charlie, and Anna was a nice change.  The only thing that would have made it more enjoyable would have been having Sammy there.  And maybe Ash.  And Ellen to snap at him to watch his drinking, and… 

“Hey,” he said before Castiel could respond to his previous words.  “You should come to my parents’ place for Thanksgiving.  Meet my family and stuff.  I mean, you’ve met Jo and Sam, and I guess you know Ellen since you hang out at The Roadhouse sometimes, but I mean the rest of my family.” 

Castiel’s eyes had gone wide at the beginning of his speech, and for a moment Dean thought about laughing off the invitation and telling him never mind.  But then Castiel was surging forward and Dean couldn’t speak because he had a mouthful of Cas. 

When Castiel finally let him breath again, he was smiling so hard he practically sparkled with joy.  “I’d love to, Dean.” 

Dean huffed out a breath, and felt a dopey love-sick smile tugging at his own lips.  “Awesome.” 

They kissed some more, soft and gentle kisses that held no sexual heat, only affection.  It bordered on almost too sweet, but Dean reasoned this kind of sweetness was much better for his health than the bowl of candy still sitting near the door that he’d probably make himself sick eating the next day.  

They eventually disentangled themselves, and stumbled into the bathroom for a shared shower.  Castiel couldn’t quite get all the makeup off, so he had kind of a hollow-eyed look, but Dean thought he still looked sexy as fuck.  Men in makeup were hot, and Dean wouldn’t mind if Castiel decided to sport a little eyeliner now and then outside of the Halloween season. 

When they finally made it back to the bed, they were both exhausted.  Dean rolled Castiel onto his side and wrapped around him, claiming the big spoon position because it allowed him to fondle Castiel’s nipple rings.   

Castiel fell asleep almost instantly, his breath evening into soft snores.  The buzz of alcohol had gone from Dean’s blood a while ago, but he still felt heavy and lethargic, and with one thumb flicking lazily back and forth over one of Castiel’s nipples, he fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the smile pulling at his lips as he dreamed. 


End file.
